


Sabriel smut

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #smut #supernatural #fluff #sabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: Gabriel tries to ignite something between he and sam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, still trying to improve my writing. Please leave any recommendations or advice in the comments!

Sam awoke from his sleep frantically as he heard what sounded like brief arguing. "DEAN?!" Sam yelled, the sound echoed through the bunker with no response. "Relax big boy, its just me" a man that stood about the size of their fridge called through the dark room. "Who's there?" Sam asked, slowly reaching for the gun under his pillow. Gabriel chuckled. "kinda sad you don't recognize me by voice samster, I thought we had something a little deeper than that" Sam rolled his eyes and relaxed as Gabe switched the lights on. "What are you doing here gabriel?" Sam asked annoyed. "Oh, nothing much sammy, I just wanted to ignite an old spark, that's all really" gabriel explained with a big smile across his face.

"What old spark? Gabe in case you don't remember we thought we spent an entire week trying to kill you. You also fake killed Dean for months. The only spark we have is the one there's gonna be when i trap you in holy water if you don't leave me alone." Sam threatened, trying to get comfy in his bed again. "Speaking of your think of a brother, I think I zapped him and my brother somewhere where they will be alone for a fairly good amount of time" the trickster laughed. Sam sprung up. "what?! Where?! Bring them back now Gabe!" He demanded sternly. "ooo, I like when you get all strict on me Sammy" he smirked, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. Sam blushed. "you're disgusting" he scoffed. Gabriel sighed. "Sam look, you're brother's fine. Can we please just talk?" He asked. He liked Sam, in fact he REALLY liked Sam. He didnt expect Sam to give much of a fuck, but he had to at least try. Sam sighed. "fine, but first coffee" he said. "you're too annoying for me to deal with without my coffee first." He said, getting up slowly. Gabriel smiled his hopeful little lip curled smile "sure thing samster"

Sam pulled on some sweatpants and him and Gabe headed to the kitchen. Gabe sat at the table nervously tapping on the table as he tried to think of what to say. Sam looked over at him and noticed his fidgeting "what are you so nervous about?" He asked. Gabe looked up, trying to play it cool, I don't know what your talking about." He said, getting up. "let me help with your coffee" he said, reaching for a cup to get Sam. They were on the top shelf, great. Sam chuckled. "I got it" Sam smiled, leaning over Gabriel and grabbing the cup. Gabriel blushed, looking up at Sam's perfectly toned arm. "th-thanks" he stuttered. Sam pulled away, filling his cup with coffee and sitting down. "So, what was so important you had to wake me at..." He looked up at the clock on the wall "3 in the morning!" He groaned. "c'mon man" he sighed, sipping his coffee. 

"Right, sorry about that" Gabriel said as he sat down. "I just, I wanted to tell you this while I still have the balls to do it" he explained. Sam looked up intrigued. "I'm listening" he said. Gabriel looked anywhere but into sam's eyes. "well the truth is... I..I think I might have feelings for you" he managed to stutter out. Sam choked on his coffee as his eyes widened. Gabriel stared, nervous to hear what Sam was so going to say. Sam coughed uncontrollably for a few seconds before finally calming down and wiping his mouth with his shirt. "Gabe, I..." He started, looking into the angels eyes. Gabe was blushing harder than he even thought he could. His wings were wrapped around him, covering his face, but of course Sam couldn't see that. Gabe looked down at the floor, afraid that Sam would just hate him even more than before.

Sam smiled and reached over, gently grabbing Gabe's chin and lifting his face to look up at him. "You have feelings for me? Really?" He asked. Gabriel nodded slowly. Sam leaned into Gabe's ear and in the deepest softest voice Gabriel's ever heard he whispered. "I think I have some of those too" he said, lightly pecking Gabriel's jawline. Gabriel smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side to give Sam more access to his neck. "you...you do?" He asked almost breathlessly. "Mhmm" Sam grinned, kissing down his neck. Gabe moaned desperately. "s-sam" he panted, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt "p-please" he begged, straddling Sam's lap and kissing his way up to Sam's lips, licking into his mouth desperately. Sam moaned into his mouth, bringing his hands down to Gabriel's ass and gripping it firmly. "fuck" he panted, as Gabriel grinded down onto his aching cock.

Gabriel grinded down expertly, moaning and whining against Sam's lips. "Sam I want it, p-please" he begged panting. Sam smirked, standing up with gahe still straddled. "why didn't you say so baby" he whispered, kissing him as he walked them to Sam's room. 

He pushed the lust blown angel up against the wall as he quickly removed his shirt. Gabriel snapped away both of their clothes, he didn't want to waste anymore time. Sam dropped Gabriel down onto his bed and stared at him with his cock standing upright. 

Gabriel stared in awe, he thought it'd be big, but he never imagined it /that/ big. Sam smirked. "like what you see?" He asked, running his hand through his hair as he tied it up in a bun. Gabriel nodded, quickly opening his legs. 

Sam climbed onto the bed and hovered his muscled body over the angels. "do you need to be stretched?" He asked, grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer. Gabriel shook his head quickly. "no, j-just fuck me" he begged. Sam didn't hesitate. He poured the lube onto his huge cock and stroked himself before pushing against Gabe's pink puffy hole. 

Gabriel's head was thrown back "daddy" he whined, clenching onto the sheets till his knuckles turned white. Sam pushed, slowly feeling Gabriel's warm entrance embrace him. He pushed his face in Gabe's neck and moaned breathlessly. "Gabriel" he shivered, wanting so badly to just thrust in, but he didn't want to hurt him. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, trying to loosen up more as he felt Sam's never ending cock enter him even further. 

Sam made it all the way in and slowly, /slowly/ set a pace. "fuck you're so tight baby" he panted, already feeling himself break a sweat as he felt the warm moist inside of the angels perfect hole surround his aching cock. 

"Fuck daddy. Faster, please!" He begged, working his body against Sam's. He ran his hands up the younger Winchester's head and clenched fistfuls of hair as his body ached for more. 

Sam complied immediately. He opened Gabriel's legs wider and quickly thrusted in and out, putting more and more power behind each one. "fuck! Oh..sh-shit!" he grunted, sucking dark bruises into Gabriel's neck which only made him moan out like a girly slut. "D-DADDY!" The angel cried out, holding onto Sam like if he let go he'd never see him again. 

Sam pounded into the archangel with all his power, reaching down to where his wings start and pushing down there with force at the exact same time that he hit his prostate head on. 

Gabriel yelled out in pure extacy "SAM!" He cried, his back arching off of the bed as his cock shot out hot white cum. 

Sam came as soon as he felt Gabe's hole clench up. He let his cum fill Gabe's stomach. He was a moaning and panting mess, holding the limp angel in his arms. 

When Gabriel finally came down from his high he held onto Sam tightly, hugging him and kissing his lips with all the passion he could manage. 

Sam kissed him back, meaning every second of the kiss they shared.

Sam rolled off of his lover and let gabriel rest his head on his bicep. They both panted quietly as Gabriel drew little shapes on Sam's shaped pecks. "thank you Sam" he whispered. Sam smiled "thank you Gabriel" he said, closing his eyes slowly.


	2. Sabriel smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs Gabriel, but is gabriel too afraid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you enjoy! I had fun continuing the story.

Sam woke up the next morning alone in his cum stained bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning. "Gabe?" He asked, looking around the empty room. The angel was no where in sight. Sam was worried it might have been a joke, or a one night stand type deal. He got up and got in the shower, rinsing off all the dried cum. The cum seemed to be the only sign that last night really did happen. 

He got out and wrapped his towel around his waist, and using another towel for his hair. He went back out to his room and found it clean. The bed was made and there was a little note with some flower pedals. 

Sam smiled and walked over to the note and picked it up. 'thanks for last night. Let's go out for dinner tomorrow, how does that sound? ~ Love, Gabe P.S. I hope you don't mind, I stole one of your sweatshirts ;)' Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. He had a date tonight. Him, Sam Winchester, had a real date tonight. He put the note down and pulled on his boxers and jeans. 

He walked out to the kitchen with a smug smile and sat down. Dean, who was making breakfast looked back at him and chuckled. "God, you hey gayer by the second" 

Sam looked up, afraid that Dean knew what happened. "wh-wyat do you mean?" He asked with a light chuckle. 

"The towel on your head, and the pink fluffy slippers, c'mon man" he pointed out jokingly. 

Sam laughed in relief. "oh. These...these aren't mine. That chick must've left them." He liked, Gabriel must have changed them out as a joke. 

Dean cocked a brow. "a girl? Is that why I was suddenly at a strip club downtown?" He asked. "I mean I'm not complaining, but you could've just told me so" he said. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be easier if I just called in a favor" he said as Dean placed a plate down in front of him. 

"So who is she anyways?" Dean asked, sitting down to eat with his younger brother. 

Sam thought quick. "You don't know her, we met on the internet" he lied. 

"Was she hot?" Dean asked with a mouth full of bacon

Sam chuckled. "definitely" he smiled, cutting into the eggs. "Which reminds me, we have a date tonight, so I won't be here later" he said. 

Dean nodded. "alright, just text me if anything goes south." He said, going back to his food. 

Sam nodded and sipped his coffee. 

Later that evening Sam buttoned up his blue flannel and fixed his hair. He looked at himself in his mirror and smiled, making minor adjustments as he waited for Gabriel's call. 

He sat down on his bed with a few flowers that he had bought. He struggled with what to get gave, I mean, the dudes an archangel what the heck could he possibly want or need that he doesn't already have? Sam figured it was the thought that counts and grabbed some red roses and of course the chocolates, how could he forget the chocolates? 

He rushed to the freezer, pulled them out and ran back to his room. He opened the door to find the beautiful short little angel he had been waiting for. He froze and stared in awe, he'd never seen him so beautiful. "you look..." He huffed lightly "incredible Gabriel" he smiled. 

Gabriel blushed, his cheeks turning a beautiful pink shade as he looked down at the ground. "thank you" he mumbled, he'd never been so shy in his life. He didn't even know what half of the emotions he was feeling were.

Sam walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him "I got you something" he smiled, kissing the top of the angels head. 

Gabriel smiled "what is it?" He asked excitedly. 

Sam pulled away and handed him the flowers and chocolates. "I didn't know what to get you, so I kinda went cliche" he chuckled. 

Gabriel smiled widely, "they're amazing" he said happily. "no one's ever bought me anything before" he said, staring up at Sam in adoration. "I love them" he smiled

Sam grinned "I'm glad. Are you ready to go?" He asked. Gabriel nodded as he headed for the door. 

Sam stopped him imediately, knowing Dean was out there. "Wait!" He said, blocking the door "can't you just snap up there?" He asked sheepishly. 

Gabriel frowned. "what's wrong? Is there a side chick out there or something?" Gabe chuckled. 

Sam didn't laugh. "no, I just don't wanna drive" he lied. 

Gabe frowned, feeling like there really was someone out there now. "Sam, what's wrong? What are you hiding?" He asked, trying to laugh a little.

"Nothing, I just like when you fly us places" he smiled. "please?" He asked. 

Gabriel sighed and nodded "fine" he said, snapping them to a hidden beach in Cabo. "I hope you don't mind the sand" he said, sitting down on a blanket he already had lying out. 

Sam smiled in relief and nodded, looking around "it's perfect." He said, sitting beside him and putting his arm around his shoulders. 

Gabriel smiled and leaned against him, inhaling his scent to remember every detail about this night. "you smell good" he whispered, grabbing Sam's hand. 

Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the atmosphere. "thank you babe" he said thoughtlessly. 

Gabe looked up at him happily then down quickly. He'd better ask before he got his hopes up too quickly. "Sam?" He asked. 

Sam lifted his head lightly "hmm" he asked, stroking gabriels thumb happily. 

"Are we...are we being exclusive? Or is this something else?" He asked

Sam bit his lip. "I don't know. Why don't we just try things out first before going totally exclusive. I mean, what if I'm too annoying? You'll be stuck with me for a while" he chuckled. 

Gabriel's heart sunk. "Yeah, haha, I guess you're right" he chuckled half heartedly. 

Sam leaned over and kissed him passionately. "let's just enjoy our date, okay?" He smiled, looking back out at the beach.

"Yeah, okay" he whispered softly, leaning against Sam. He really thought Sam and him were in the same place but they clearly weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/kudos, they are really appreciated! Questions? Comments? tips?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated! Have a story you want me to write? Leave it in the comments. Also any improvements I can make? Planning on making this one a story so, stay updated!


End file.
